


feral boys chatfic

by dream_smp_brainrotx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Gen, I regret this, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, This Is STUPID, i am a dnf anti /j, lol i love that tag, my favorite block boys, no betas we die like gnf in manhunt, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_smp_brainrotx/pseuds/dream_smp_brainrotx
Summary: that's it. just a feral boys chatfic.[lowercase/misspelling is intentional]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

***Karl added Dream, Sapnap, Quackity and George to a groupchat***

Dream: wtf

Sapnap: can i change the name

***Sapnap changed the groupchat name to "dream and his hoes"***

Dream: WHAT 

George: i dont want to be here 

Quackity: ^^

Karl: SAPNAP CHANGE THE NAME TO SOMETHING ELSE

Sapnap: fine 

***Sapnap changed the groupchat name to "all the single ladies"***

George: thats somehow even worse

Sapnap: its either this or dream and his hoes

George: fine

* **Dream changed the groupchat name to "sapnap sucks me down every** **saturday afternoon"**

Karl: what the honk guys

Sapnap: i mean.. hes not wrong

George: wtf

Quackity: ISUXHSUZUSJEIDUWJEUDIEJE 

Dream: quackity are u ok

***Quackity changed the group chat name to "catboy clan"***

Quackity: MEOW CHAIN

Karl: MEOW

Sapnap: MEOW

Dream: meow

George: no :) 

Sapnap: GEORGE

Quackity: WHAT THE FUCK

Dream: i cant believe this

Quackity: THATS IT IM FLUING TO BRIGHTON AND SLAPPING U DUMBASS

Karl: fluing? 

George: fight me your like 4'11 ill stomp on you 

Dream: youre* 

Sapnap: HAHHAAHHAHA STOMP ON HIM GEORGE 

Karl: stop fighting :( 

Quackity: yes karl anything for you my beloved 

Sapnap: simp

Quackity: shut up you bottom for dream

Dream: NO HE DOESNT

Sapnap: dont lie dream ;) 

Dream: EW

Dream: IM SO CLOSE TO KICKING U OUT

Sapnap: ill just live with your mother then

Dream: fine you can stay 

George: you guys are weird 

Karl: wait i went to pee what did i miss 

Karl: WHAT THE HONK

Quackity: dreamnap confirmed???? 

Dream: no

Sapnap: yes

George: wait till the fans find out about this 

Dream: can we change the subject please

Karl: dream does sapnap give good cuddles

Dream: i wouldnt know

Karl: can you go cuddle him then 

Sapnap: please

Dream: no lol

George: yeah he only cuddles me

Dream: no i dont

Quackity: dream would you cuddle me

Dream: no

Dream: i would cuddle karl though

Karl: yay :)

Quackity: FUCK YOU 

George: this is so depressing 

Dream: sapnap why did juice wrld start playing from your room

Karl: HAHAHAHAHAHAH 


	2. Chapter 2

Karl: GUYS TELL QUACKITY I BEAT HIM FAIR AND SQUARE IN BEDWARS!!!

Quackity: THERES NO WAY YOU WERENT HACKING

Karl: I WASNT

Karl: ITS CALLED BEING GOOD AT THE GAME

Quackity: YOURE DOG WATER KARL

Karl: OH YEAH THEN HOW COME I BEAT YOU 5 ROUNDS IN A ROW??

Sapnap: you two are acting like children 

George: guys please stop blowing up my phone I'm trying to stream :/ 

Sapnap: yeah and dream is trying to sleep

Sapnap: go fight somewhere else 

Karl: wait how do u know dream is sleeping

Quackity: yeah sapnap ;))

Sapnap: cause i live with him???

Sapnap: dumbasses

Dream: you fuckers woke me up 

Sapnap: told u guys 

Quackity: DREAM TELL KARL THAT HE CHEATED IN BEDWARS

Dream: i wasnt there how would i know

Dream: im too tired for this

George: im trying to stream guys stfu 

Dream: sorry george 

Sapnap: simp alert 

Quackity: HAHAHAH SIMP 

Karl: simp lol :) 

Dream: i hate u guys 

Dream: im going back to sleep 

Sapnap: can i come cuddle with u?

Dream: you wearing socks?

Sapnap: idk are u

Dream: only if you wear socks 

Quackity: socks are for pussies

Karl: hes right

Karl: dont be like george, cuddle without socks

George: HEY :( 

Sapnap: hes right 

Sapnap: im literally gonna make out with u dream

Dream: omg im coming to ur room rn

Quackity: karl can i cuddle u

Karl: were like a thousand miles apart 

Quackity: we can be like the song hey there delilah 

Karl: no thanks 

George: HAAA 

Quackity: ok ill just go bully george on his stream then 

George: pls dont :( 

Quackity: too late 

George: KARL

George: KARL JOIN RN

George: HELP 

Karl: eh im tired i cant

George: SCREW U KARL JACOBS 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapnap and dream being kinda sus bro 🥶🥶/j 
> 
> kudos and comments v appreciated! :)
> 
> ~Rot♤


	3. Chapter 3

Karl: i really want a kolal 

Karl: kowala

Karl: kowlal 

Karl: koala 

Quackity: how did u fuck up that bad 

Karl: idk 

George: that was depressing to read

Karl: you still dont use the right youre you cant talk 

George: THAT WAS ONE TIME!!! 

Dream: i just tweeted kowlal 

Dream: it's very funny 

Karl: not really

Karl: i can report u for bullying and harassment 

Quackity: OOOH GET HIS ASS

Sapnap: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

***George changed the groupchat name to "kowlal"***

Karl: call me quackity cause guys please 

Sapnap: LMFAO 

Quackity: wow 

Quackity: NOT FUNNY MR JACOBS 

Karl: now you know how it feels mr hq

Dream: wait are u mr hq or mr 4k 

Quackity: why u tryna be my bitch

Dream: no 

Sapnap: sus

Quackity: sapnap stfu u bottom for karl and dream

Sapnap: why you jealous

Quackity: no

Sapnap: sure

George: sapnap pls bottom for me :((( 

George: WAIT I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT 

George: DAMN IT 

Karl: HAHAHAHA 

Dream: whyd u type it to begin with 

George: IDK

George: I WAS JUST MESSING AROUND 

Sapnap: i mean since you asked nicely 

George: no screw u 

Sapnap: oh 

Quackity: its alright sapwap im here for you

Sapnap: thanks alex quackity 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any kowlals in chat 😩🖐
> 
> ~Rot♤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: lots of talk of sex. skip this chapter if that makes u uncomfy or ur around family members!

George: i want sloppy toppy 

Dream: WHAT 

Quackity: WHY IS GEORGE BEING HORNY ALL OF A SUDDEN 

Karl: george are u drunk 

George: no

George: just want to get dicked down

Sapnap: shit you should've asked sooner 

George: im not stooping down that low 

Sapnap: damn 

Dream: dw ill let u top tonight sap 

Quackity: DID WE MISS A CHAPTER 

Quackity: ARE YALL DATING NOW 

George: yall didn't miss a chapter yall missed a whole book LMFAO 

Karl: NOOO HAHAHAH 

Karl: do u even know how to top sapnap 

Quackity: yeah cause from what I've read you always bottom 

Dream: wait 

Dream: READ

Dream: DO U READ SMUT

George: WHAT HAHAHA 

Sapnap: QUACKITYYYYY 

Karl: HAHHAHAHA 

Quackity: GUYS IT WAS A DARE PLEASEEEE

Sapnap: DOESN'T MEAN U HAD TO TAKE IT

Quackity: I GOT 20 DOLLARS FROM IT 

Karl: wait out of all the smut u could've chose

Karl: you chose smut for dream and sapnap

George: yeah you couldve chose dnf :,( 

Dream: quackity confirmed dreamnap stan

Quackity: I DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE U DUMB HOES 

Quackity: THEY CHOSE FOR ME 

Sapnap: OK SO UR FRIEND IS A DREAMNAP STAN 

Quackity: I GUESS 

Dream: wait can we go back to George wanting sloppy toppy 

George: yeah im still horny guys :/

Karl: idk what to say 

George: karl get on discord 

George: now

Karl: im scared 

George: karl i want to have sex with u 

Dream: SLOW DOWN GEORGE 

Quackity: that sounded extremely dirty 

Sapnap: dream i thought u were my boo :( 

Dream: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

Dream: GOD U ARE ALL SO HORNY 

Quackity: IM JUST TRYING TO CHILL YALL ARE THE ONES BEING WIERD 

Sapnap: idk you're the one reading smut

Karl: guys 

Karl: george is so drunk

Karl: help 

Karl: he keeps trying to have e-sex with me

Karl: help

Quackity: wtf

Dream: send proof or not real

***Karl has sent an image***

Sapnap: DOES HE

Sapnap: HAVE A FUCKING BONER 

Sapnap: HOW IS THIS REAL

Sapnap: GEORGE IS NEVER HORNY 

Karl: HES DRUNK I TOLD U 

Dream: boy is he gonna regret this in the morning. 

George: karl i can see u on ur phone 

George: get off so we can do the deed

Quackity: "do the deed" LMFAO HES SO DRUNK 

Karl: GEORGE UR ACROSS THE OCEAN WE CANT DO ANYTHING 

***George has sent an image***

Karl: why me 

Dream: dude i think that was meant for the discord 

George: SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when i read smut all day 😟😟
> 
> ALSO SORRY GEORGE IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER I WAS JUST BORED
> 
> ~Rot♤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of chapter 4, so again, there will be a bit talk of sex. feel free to skip if that makes u uncomfy!

George: wtf happened last night

Dream: LMFAO SCROLL UP A BIT

George: DID I SEND A FUCKING DICK PIC

Quackity: LMFAOOOOOOO 

Sapnap: IT WAS MEANT FOR KARL

George: WHY WOULD I

Karl: check our discord dms

Dream: get yalls popcorn ready

George: WHAT THE HELL 

Karl: you were video calling me too. you had a boner.

George: I HAD A WHAT 

George: THAT WAS MY FIRST BONER SINCE HIGH SCHOOL

Quackity: ok now that's just sad

Sapnap: vouch 

Dream: why were u so turned on by karl tho

Sapnap: ROMANCE TIME LETS GOOOOO 

George: do i look like i know 

Karl: i mean you were flirting with me a bunch last night 

George: I WAS DRUNK

Quackity: wait 

Quackity: is karlnotfound a ship

Dream: yeah but it's not very popular.

Quackity: CANON KARLNOTFOUND

George: IT'S NOT CANON

Karl: um

Sapnap: idk seemed pretty canon while u were trying to e-sex karl 

George: ITS NOT MY FUALT I DRANK A BUNCH 

Karl: wait why were you drinking? you hardly drink 

George: idk bored i guess 

Karl: would u

Karl: maybe

Quackity: KARL BOUTTA POP OFF? 

Karl: mean those things?

Karl: y'know if u weren't drunk

George: idek at this point

Sapnap: dream made popcorn and now were sharing it

Sapnap: this some good tv

George: MY LOVE LIFE ISNT A TV SHOW

Dream: idk mate gives me twilight vibes 

Quackity: what did he even say to u last night karl 

***Karl has sent an image***

Dream: awww

Dream: that's adorable 

Sapnap: u clearly didn't see the part where he said "RAIL ME!!!" 

Quackity: or "I WANT TO RIDE U" 

Karl: or "LEAVE MARKS ON ME MAKE ME YOURS" 

***Dream changed the groupchat name to "RAIL ME!!"***

Karl: i rather it be kowlal at this point

George: this feels like a hatecrime 

Sapnap: #KILLALLTWINKS

George: IM NOT A TWINK!!! 

Quackity: #NOTALLTWINKS

Dream: LMFAOOO 

Karl: HAHAHAHAHAHSIWUSJWJEUUEHAHA

Sapnap: brb bouta get #NOTALLTWINKS trending on twitter 

George: i hate u sap

Sapnap: love u too :) 

George: hey karl

George: maybe if i were ever to visit u in america 

George: maybe we could try for something?

George: if u want ofc 

Dream: OMG!!!! 

Karl: i wouldnt mind it

Karl: honk it, yeah if u ever visit we can go on a date or something 

Quackity: LETS GOOOOOOO 

Dream: THEY POPPED OFF

Sapnap: i leave for 3 mintues and then i hear dream squealing 

Dream: READ!!!! 

Sapnap: awe

Sapnap: anyway #NOTALLTWINKS is number 2 on trending

George: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah actual plot? look at me go 😩
> 
> ~Rot♤


End file.
